His Favorite
by amberpire
Summary: It pleased him that only he could make her feel happiness. ;Naraku/Kanna;


She was his favorite.

Naraku watched the girl from where he stood on the porch of his current residence, his crimson eyes catching the moonlight with a bright flash. Kanna was leaning against a tree in the distance, her mirror laying in the grass by her side. Her white hair lifted in the wind, her blank, expressionless eyes staring up at the moon above her.

She was his first creation and his favorite. She was seen and not heard, only spoke when spoken too, and never disobeyed him. She wasn't anything like Kagura, who insisted on giving her opinions on anything and judging everything he did and relentlessly trying to escape. Naraku knew that one day, he could easily dispose of Kagura. She wasn't important to him and he did not have the same liking for her like he did Kanna. Kanna he would always keep. She was his favorite.

Though she appeared to be so empty, so void of emotion, he had seen her at her breaking point. He had seen a flash of feeling in those black, depthless eyes. Whenever he went out to fight, whenever he came home wounded, Naraku could see it - the fear. The fear of losing him. It pleased him that he meant so much to her; that the thought of losing him made someone so emotionless like her feel. It pleased him when she asked him to stay or be careful. Above all else, it pleased him that he was all she had.

Naraku started to walk across the field toward his white, seemingly emotionless ward. He moved with no sound and so quickly he was obviously not human - in a matter of moments he was by the girl's side. She didn't seem to notice his presence, keeping her eyes on the moon hanging above them like a swollen fruit. Naraku simply watched her. He would never admit that he was always so curious about the girl's thoughts. She would never share them, not entirely, even if he told her too.

Naraku sighed, a soft, almost defeated sound; a strange noise coming from a man - a demon, rather - like himself. He raised one hand to rest on Kanna's neck and only then did she turn to regard him with her big, blank eyes.

"Kanna," he said in a gentle voice that carried on the wind around him. It was a voice he used only in her presence, an act he himself could not explain.

"Yes, Master?" She spoke without missing a beat, completely ready to do anything he asked of her. Her obedience pleased him.

"Are you happy?" He would finish the inquiry with a bit of a frown, as if he expected her answer to be a negative one. Why it mattered to him he did not have the foggiest idea - but it did. He thought of Sesshoumaru then, Inuyasha's infuriating elder brother, he was probably just as strong (if not stronger) than Naraku himself. The Lord of the Western Lands insisted on keeping a girl ward of his own - and his was human. Naraku had always been angered by it until he began to wonder what exactly the difference between Kanna and Rin was? Naraku was hardly selfless enough to give his life for the girl, but wouldn't he be lonely without her? She was, after all, his favorite.

Kanna would blink. It was the first time he had ever seen her register the emotion of surprise. In response to that, Naraku would smirk.

"Of course." Her voice was of a high soprano octave, sounding like an innocent child, though she was far from that. Kanna only looked like a child. She was far from the mentality of one. "I could not be happier, Master."

"You are happy to be here with me? All the time?" Naraku's hand moved from her neck to her cheek and he saw it - the smile she reserved especially for him, the only expression of joy she ever made and only when he was with her like this. Never romantically and not to give orders. Just this.

"Absolutely." The smile would grow and it was as if she was a child, then - not at all different from the extremely optimistic Rin.

It pleased him that only he could make her feel happiness.

He would smile, a genuine smile that reached his cold eyes. It was an expression only for her, only for his favorite. "Good." He turned his eyes to the moon as did the girl. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and only she could melt his exterior enough because she was the first, and she was his favorite, and only he could make her feel.


End file.
